


Family Rows

by cuddlepuss



Category: Adam Milligan - Fandom, Adamandriel - Fandom, Angels - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Samandriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Familial rows, Flatting together, Other, irritation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is getting fed up of Dean and Sam's 'We know better than you do' about the whole Angels situation, and was bored hearing them arguing the toss over the Michael / Lucifer situation too.</p><p>So when a young man of seemingly similar age comes along eager to get away from his own sibling arguments, he's drawn to him. What happens to them when the families find them gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Rows

**Author's Note:**

> My 17 year old daughter, (deviantartist littleblackmariah), recently discovered a new ship in her personal harbour, Adamandriel. This story was written as a gift for her.

Listening to his older brothers arguing the toss over the whole Michael / Lucifer thing was boring Adam out of his gourd. He’d only met his half siblings when the Angels had brought him back to life, from how a couple of Ghouls had eaten him, to use him as bait to make Dean say yes to Michael. Adam was getting heartily sick of their whole ‘we know better than you do’ attitude.

So when another young man of similar age to himself arrived, trying to get away from his own in-family arguments, Adam was drawn to him. Both were younger brothers, both were trying to evade sibling arguments, and both were mature enough to leave and make their own way in life. They left the Winchester brothers to their fighting and went to a local bar for a drink.

When Samandriel revealed himself as an Angel, Adam, while initially surprised, found that Samandriel was one of the nicer Angels, not like most of the ‘winged dicks’ as Dean calls them, and saw no reason for it to make a difference to their growing friendship. Pleased, Samandriel touched Adam lightly on the arm, and they zapped to a quiet café so they could talk more easily. 

By this time, both families had noticed the absence of the younger brothers, absences that were met with suspicion. Each family suspecting the other of having a hand in the disappearance of their younger brother.

Just as the disagreement was beginning to get out of hand, two letters appeared in front of the assembled families, one from Adam, One from Samandriel. Each one saying why they left, and that they’d only be back once the in-fighting ceased, until then, they were safe and well, so not to worry, but not to look for them either, they’d be in touch. With that the two families had to be satisfied.

A month passed, and except for the odd ‘Glad you aren’t here’ postcard, the families heard nothing from the two young men, they kept their distance. Both found jobs, and got a small apartment together, in short, they blended in, nothing to make them stand out from the crowd, or annoy the neighbours. They just lived as ‘good’ young men, respect and responsibility in all they did like regular flatmates would be.

Of course, no-one saw what goes on behind closed doors, but if they did, so what if they spent their spare time nestled together on the couch, watching movies while sharing beer and pizza. Who would care if the second bedroom was often left empty as one comforted the other after a nightmare. 

Six weeks after they departed from their families, and Adam called Sam, to arrange a meeting in a public place, somewhere they could talk, but they wouldn’t be able to try to force him to leave with them. Samandriel, too, set up a public meeting with his family, prepared to talk, to give them a chance. A chance for them to show that he mattered as a brother, not just as a soldier to be ordered about. However, no matter how it turned out with either family, they still had their jobs, their flat, and each other.


End file.
